


Second Nature

by Cielcia



Category: Undertale
Genre: 17 year old, Anxiety, As reader grows so does the Story, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Frisk is 17 too, M/M, Named Reader, Paranoia, Reader is anxious (sometimes), Reader is in highschool, Reader is named, Reader-Insert, Sans doesn't like humans, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Story will progress as she grows older, he'll learn lmao, junior - Freeform, please give this a chance, reader - Freeform, reader is female, really slow burn, so the story will be one of the slowest burns, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielcia/pseuds/Cielcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Willow Haze. The blazing hot Summer is now over and school just began. You're a Junior already in the 3rd week of Highschool and encounter a new Friend who just moved to the school. Your life is taking a turn with these new folks around and you're not sure how to feel about it. Will you decide to stay? Will they? Do you think you can take this chance? </p><p>You'll never know unless you take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Nature

_**She lives in the fairytales, Somewhere too far for u-** _

⠀⠀You sluggishly lifted up your arm from your side and turned off the blaring alarm clock. You groaned rolling onto your side and snuggled deeper into your pillow. You sighed.

⠀ ‘ _Maybe.. I'll just skip school today.._ ’ ,you thought. Suddenly your door slammed open and startled you into falling off your oh-so-comfy-bed onto the floor on your back along with all your blankets on top of you.

⠀⠀“Oh honey! You're going to be late if you don't get up now.”, your mother called oblivious to the fact she frightened you onto your floor with a pile of layers covering you entirely.

⠀⠀‘ _Dammit, that was the plan_ ’ ,grumbling you shoved and kicked the covers off your body. You knelt on the white rug beneath you and sighed heavily.

⠀⠀“Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs, come down when you're ready.” Your mother cooed and with that she turned around leaving and closing your door softly.

⠀⠀“Thanks,” you pushed yourself off your knees with your hand, “I'll be there.”

⠀⠀As soon as you stood up you drowsily headed to your closet and picked out your outfit. A grayish-blue denim jacket over a black flowy shirt, a darker blue skinny jeans with adidas paired with a gold necklace over your middle chest and gold earrings hanging on your earlobes. You stripped yourself out of your grey tank top and black short shorts and dressed yourself.

⠀⠀You walked over to your white vanity and sat down on the cushioned seat. Reaching over you grabbed your makeup bag and unzipped it revealing all your makeup inside. You only pulled out your eyeliner, eyebrow pencil, mascara, and chapstick. You weren't dealing with so much makeup today, it's Monday and you're tired. That's final.

⠀⠀After finishing applying your makeup on your face you curled your hair then rubbed lotion on your arms and sprayed a vanilla, subtle floral scented perfume called Black Opium Yves Saint Laurent.

⠀ It made your skin smell richly sweet and you liked how long the scent stayed, the bottle wasn't that expensive yet many people already complimented your scent so why the heck not buy it? You grabbed your black backpack shoving the travel bottle perfume in and quickly slung it over your shoulder and opened your door, closing it before you headed downstairs.

⠀⠀You entered the opened space kitchen and greeted your mother, who is currently placing your meal on the countertop, with a quick kiss on the cheek.

⠀⠀“Thanks mum.” You yawned with a hand over your mouth.

⠀⠀“No problem hon, you weren't going to have time to make yourself something to eat, I assumed.” Your mother smiles and walks over to the living room.

⠀⠀“It's a peanut butter banana sandwich! Quick and easy, it's your favorite isn't it?” She calls out.

⠀⠀“Always my top favorite, also oatmeal!” You hold up the toasted p.b.b melted sandwich and bite into it. You moaned from the heavenly goodness, your mother always makes it just right.

⠀ Your mom chuckled as she turned on the T.V and fixed herself into a more comfortable position on the beige couch. You finish your meal and place your plate into the sink and head over to the living room.

⠀⠀“I'm gonna go now or else I'm late, I probably am..” You mutter the last part as you walk past your mom towards the front the door. Your mom only hums in response and you smile.

⠀⠀“Bye, take care!” You open the door and close it after you rush out.

⠀⠀It's a beautiful day outside, the sun isn't out shining its hot rays of light upon your brown skin, the birds are singing its chirpy tunes, and the trees are swaying to the soft wind. This makes you happier than ever, weather like this is great!

⠀⠀Even the air smells like mulch and dew, you love the smell strangely. Houses, cars, and people come past you as you're walking down the street. Your breast-lengthed hair flies behind your head and you pull your backpack strap over your other arm adjusting it.

⠀ You're near your high school already, you just need to walk half of the block next. When you're at the end of the street waiting to cross to your high school campus sudden you feel eyes on you and turn your head slowly to the right and spot a red 2015 Ferrari 458 Spider in front of you which is slowly coming at a stop behind the crosswalk. With a brown-bob-haired teen in the back and two skeletons in the front, the taller one seated in the driver seat.

⠀ The teen, perhaps female, is staring at you with her big blue eyes with a smile tugging on the end of her lips. _Uhh?_ You immediately glance away hoping she wouldn't stare at you any longer. Keeping your head straight forward the traffic light flickers red signaling the cars on the intersections of your west and east to stop expect the cars that are south and north.

⠀⠀The pedestrian signals you to walk so you quickly cross the crosswalk with a tight grip on your straps. Once you're near the school campus behind you the car with the odd teen and skeleton monsters roars to life and drives into the entrance of the school. Great. Of course they're going to be there.

⠀⠀The moment you enter the main office, you're greeted by Ms. Flores. “Good morning sweetie! How are you?” She calls.

⠀⠀“Morning Miss, I'm fine, as always, how about yourself?” You smile as you drop on the chair beside the door in her view.

⠀⠀“Well since you asked,” she drawls on saying ‘well’, “I have a favor to ask you!” She claps her hands together in excitement.

⠀⠀“And what is that?” You ask raising one eyebrow and crossing one of your legs over the other.

⠀⠀“I'm not sure if you've heard but today we've got the monster ambassador attending this high school today! She's a junior just like you and since she's new I was hoping you'd show her around?” She shyly fiddles with her nails. You stare at her blankly before speaking.

⠀⠀“Huh.” _And out of all people it had be me? Poor girl._ “Well alright, where's she?” You rise on your feet scanning the room for the ambassador.

⠀⠀“She's outside,” Ms.Flores extends her arm out with a paper in her hand, “here so you won't get in trouble for being late.” You take the paper with a smirk,

⠀⠀“Thanks miss, see you around.” You walk away sending the door open with your palms.

⠀⠀The breeze of the autumn air blows on your face, hair waving on your backpack as you search for the junior. Your eyes land on the same teen from the red Ferrari car you'd seen earlier.

⠀ Eyes half lidded you casually (you try) approach the figure lying on opposite wall from you. She straightens herself up and approaches you too with a smile. Three feet away from each other awkward silence stretches between you two. That is, until, she spoke.

⠀⠀“Hi, I'm Frisk. Are you the Junior showing me around today?” She asks outstretching her hand in a warm welcome.

⠀⠀“That's right,” you grasp her hand and shake it once firmly, “nice to meet you Frisk, I’m Willow, most people just call me Willa but whatever.” Her smile seems to widen and strangely, so does yours a little .

⠀⠀“Shall we get going?” Both of you return your hands to your sides.

⠀⠀“Mhm, just show me your schedule so I can show you your classes along the way.” You nudge her arm with your elbow and began walking forward. You hear her huff behind you and she follows up beside you. You notice you're a few inches taller than her.

⠀⠀“Yeah I got it, it's uh..,” she searches in her shoulder bag nervously, “er.. Right here!” She quickly pulls out the sheet and shoves it on your hand. Your eyes widen by the sudden action but you chuckle nonetheless.

⠀⠀“So it says here you have Homeroom with Mr. Piper..” Soon throughout the morning you both start exploring the high school together.

⠀⠀The bell rings, you're standing at the entrance of the school as the pupils walk past you with roaring laughter, giggles, and chatters as they head home. You sigh, you felt overwhelmingly tired today than you thought.

⠀⠀“Hey Willow! Willow!” You snap your head at the voice who calls your name. ‘ _It's Frisk, huh, didn't she have a ride?_ ’ “Heya, I just wanted to thank you today!” Frisk is finally side to side with you and smiles widely, teeth showing.

⠀⠀“Oh, for what?” You tilt your head in confusion.

⠀⠀“Well, you were the first one to welcome me, and.. You're super nice. So yeah. Thank you.” She returns her smile more normally. You don't smile but you make a noise of flattery.

⠀⠀“No problem. So who's picking you up squirt?” Frisk pouts and crosses her arms.

⠀⠀“Well, it's one of those skeletons, my best friends, you saw earlier, the one driving is Papyrus but he's not the one picking me up. It's the other one, Sans, in the blue parka.”

⠀ “Oh so why're you pouting? Don't like him?”  
Frisk laughs at your question,

⠀⠀“Of course I like him! Why would I be a monster ambassador if I didn't like a monster? He's just lazy so he might come late.” You mentally wanted to slap your face for your stupidity of the question.

⠀⠀“Hm, I'll wait here with you then. If you don't mind.” Frisk quietly squeals,

⠀⠀“Nonono! I don't mind. Let's go sit over there under the tree.” Before you can accept the invitation She grabs your wrist and pulls you along.

⠀⠀“So how was your first day here?” You ask as you both sit down cross legged, prickly grass prodding your palms and her legs. “Well..”

⠀⠀An hour later both of you are laying down, clouds above your heads and leafs from the branches twirling below to your faces. A sudden loud honk interrupts the peaceful quiet the both of you shared. You instantly shot up frightened unlike Frisk who sat up normally.

⠀⠀“Dammit.” You hiss gripping your chest. Frisk giggles and stands up.

⠀⠀“See, he's over there!” She points over her shoulder with her thumb at the direction.

⠀⠀“Let me introduce you. Please?” She offers you her hand to help you up. You take it and she roughly pulls you up. You almost fall forward to the sudden action but she holds you steady. ‘Damn she's strong.’

⠀⠀“Thanks. Sure let's head over.” You straighten yourself up and this time you grab her wrist and pull her along. You keep your head high to appear confident, hopefully it works. You're not exactly good with meeting so many new people at once.

⠀⠀By the time you reach the car, the skeleton, Sans, immediately looks at you. You tense. His pupils, in the middle of his hollow eye sockets, are white dots. They seem to brighten, (they almost look curious..), in recognition of your presence.

⠀⠀Either way you take a good look at him too, he has a smile plastered on his face, it doesn't seem to move and he's wearing a blue parka along with black basketball shorts and pink house slippers.

⠀⠀“Knock knock.” Frisk knocks on the car door.

⠀⠀“Who's ‘ere?” Sans baritone voice is low and deep, with a bit of a Jersey accent if you say so yourself.

⠀⠀“You’re.” Sans grunts and then sighs, “you're who?..”

⠀⠀“You're an hour late bonehead!” Frisk pouts while Sans chuckles (you can hear the vibration of his voice..), “Anyways this is Willow! My new friend. Willow, this is Sans, my best friend.” Frisk opens the car door and sits on the passenger seat.

⠀⠀“Hi Sans, nice to meet you.” You decide to extend your hand in a salutation, you're nervous as heck and you hope you don't show it.

⠀⠀ A minute passes and his pinpricks flickr, studying you up and down then eyes landing on your chest. Moments later his gaze returns to your face, his smile never faltered, it's ever so still and he doesn't say anything.

⠀ So neither of you say anything. You notice he probably doesn't like you and as normal as you could you return your hand to your side backing away from the car.

⠀⠀“Anywho, it was nice meeting you.” You give a forced smile, even failing to do so as Frisk notices, whimpering and glares at Sans. He shrugs nonchalantly and returns his stare on the road.

⠀⠀You adjust your backpack and purposely walk the opposite direction of where the car is heading. ‘ _Did i make a bad impression? I probably did look nervous. Is that offensive? It's not because he's a monster though. Fudge._ ’

⠀⠀The grip on your backpack's strap tightens. You bite your lip with glossy eyes.

⠀⠀“Why did I have to be such a fuck up?” You mumbled lowly. “You weren't meant for friends..” You loosen your hardened grip.

⠀⠀ “Heh, the only time I finally try to get a friend and I fail.” Your mind lingers back on the joyful expressions you shared with Frisk, even a few laughters from earlier. You wanted to slap yourself for the second time today.

⠀⠀You hardly felt normal in a long while, but today. You showed it. To Frisk. You were even polite to her best friend, Sans as you were told. Why was this a big deal? Well to put it this way, life happened and it taught you things. The hard way.

⠀ You probably looked desperate. You groaned into your hands. You don't know how long you've been walking but you arrive at your house at 7.

⠀⠀“Willow! Do you realize how late you are? Thank goodness you're safe!” Your mother jumps up from her seat on the couch and skids over hugging you.

⠀⠀“Mom?” Your hands are up in the air startled. “Whoops sorry, I was helping out a junior after school. Hope you don't mind, I also took a walk. Should've call you.” You place your hands on her shoulders and softly pull her away.

⠀⠀“But I'm alright now, I'm just in time for dinner aren't i?” Your mother glares at you for a second and smiles warmly at the thought of you here unharmed.

⠀⠀“Yes you're just in time. Tonight we're eating homemade vegan crunch wraps!” Your mother exclaims as she heads over to the open kitchen and pulls out a tray of the meal out of the oven. You follow behind.

⠀⠀“I just finished it too so let's eat up.” She opens the upper kitchen cabinets pulling out two plates and handing it to you. You take it and walk over to the dining table near the kitchen window and place it on each end. Your mother comes with the tray and uses the spatula to scoop them up and place them on the plates. Soon you both sit together and enjoy a family dinner.

⠀⠀You're brushing your teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. Your hair is pulled up in a bun, bangs covering your eyebrows and you're wearing your black tank top and black short shorts. You also have cleaned the makeup off your face too. _Hmm_. You spit out the paste and rinse your toothbrush and mouth into the sink. A pink white towel in hand you pat your mouth dry and leave the bathroom, closing it.

⠀⠀Your thoughts still remain from earlier’s incident and you make a disgruntled noise. You're so unhappy with how things were left. You crawl onto your bed and under the covers. You stare at the plain ceiling above, you're thinking into it too much.

⠀⠀Your eyes start to feel heavy and you slowly turn your head to the side. The clock glows **_12:38_**. Wow. It's pretty late. You sigh and close your eyes. It's not long before sleep has held you captive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't write bad, If I did, please give me tips or tell me what to fix! I don't mind a little critique either. Thanks.


End file.
